


All Wrapped Up

by ChuckAl



Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Harry, HP Kinktober 2020, Hung!Harry, M/M, Spanking, Sub!Draco, blowjob, dragonhide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: The boys take care of each other the best they can.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952299
Comments: 19
Kudos: 219
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	All Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> HP Kinktober 2020 Day 21: Dragonhide


End file.
